Gaming machines otherwise known as gaming consoles, slot machines, poker machines, pokies or EQMs, have proven very popular and for many years have become one of the base elements of the gaming industry. Over the years, there have been many adaptations used in gaming machines to both advertise and promote certain gaming machines to encourage players to invest money in the chance to win substantial prizes. In particular, gaming machines new to a casino, are often advertised as ‘new machines’ but the advertising space to do so is quite restrictive. It is common place to see a sticker or cardboard marker indicating a new machine. In either instances, the marker or sticker are generally obtrusive to actual game play, or not distinguishing enough to grab a players attention.
One such place that may be utilised for such advertising is the top of a gaming machine, however a problem presents itself in the top of the gaming machine already being occupied by a tower light used to indicate gaming machine events. A tower light, also known as a gaming machine Candle, has a general function of alerting staff of a gaming machine malfunction or warning status such as the main door of a gaming machine having been opened. Further use may be to indicate to staff a gaming console having been halted due to an abnormally large payout, coinage problem, or other such instances where an attendant may need to attend a gaming console at the gaming consoles request. A further use for the tower light can be found in the service button, where a player activates a service button to manually tell a gaming console to signal an attendant for them.
Where the tower light itself extends from the top of a gaming machine, this prevents the top of a gaming console being used for any valuable advertising space which may be used to advertise the gaming machine itself. In the past this problem has been alleviated by making signage commonly called a Topper, to be placed on top of the gaming machine behind, underneath, above or around the tower light adding expense to the signage due to any lack of standardisation.
It is therefore the intention of this invention to alleviate or at the least provide a valid alternative to the problems in the described prior art. The instant invention will now be described herein in the following embodiments and is not intended to be limited by the scope of the embodiments provided, as other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure.